While there are some services, such as Wikipedia, Alexa Toolbar, Skweezer, and the like, that provide a user with a modicum of input as to the content and/or presentation of certain websites or webpages, the majority of current websites can only be viewed (i.e., they cannot be edited or modified). In addition, the services that are available are limited in what they enable a user to do. For example, Wikipedia, which provides a variety of encyclopedia-like webpages that can be created and modified by users, only allows users to edit Wikipedia-specific pages. In addition, editors regulate the changes made to the Wikipedia pages and can block edits and/or limit the rights to edit pages to only a small group of individuals. Alexa Toolbar, which is software that can be installed as a plug-in to Internet Explorer, enables a user to receive information about a website the user is visiting, such as the popularity of the site or other historic information. Alexa Toolbar does not, however, allow the user to edit or modify the actual content or presentation of the website in any manner. Similarly, Skweezer can be used to reformat and compress Web content in a manner that reduces the target page's file size and makes the downloaded content easier to view on a small screen. Skweezer, like Alexa Toolbar, however, does not allow the user, him- or herself, to edit or modify the content or presentation of the website.
There are many scenarios where it would be beneficial for an individual to be able to edit the information associated with a website he or she visits. For instance, an individual may want to comment on the accuracy of something included in a website, or elaborate on something that was not clearly conveyed by the creator of the website. Enabling individuals to edit the information relating to a webpage enables other individuals to obtain community verified information in addition to proprietary information without any extra effort; thus reducing the number of additional background queries necessary to check the accuracy and completeness of web information.
A need, therefore, exists for a technique that would allow individuals to freely edit any website he or she visits, and to share his or her edits with others.